à celui qui est aimé
by Murasaki-kun
Summary: fic yaoï en deux parties,centrée sur l'homophobie, trés réaliste, tirée de plusieures histoires vraies ne pas s'allarmer sur le Naruxkonohamaru, c TRES TRES softAllez bonne lecture! Et reviews svp!


_**Rekikouille tout le monde ! Me revoilou pour tenter une nouvelle expérience, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, et si vous le désirez, je ferais la deuxième partie…..qui comportera cette fois ci l'histoire du point de vue de Naruto, donc se sera un peu plus explicite…..aller j'vous laisse bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! **_

_**Murasaki-kun**_

_Genre :…..ben……heu…..POV/ OOC/ romance/ Drama (avec moi ça loupe jamais)….._

_Couple : NejiNaru…..relation assez spéciale entre Naruto et Konohamaru….n'ayez pas peur, je suis folle mais pas au point de faire un truc farfelu…..enfin…..je crois. _

_À celui qui est aimé…._

_Première partie :_

Il m'intrigue, me subjugue, m'impressionne, m'ému, il me captive, me passionne, me trouble, m'effraie …….Je sais que c'est beaucoup de sentiments pour une seule et même personne, surtout à mon âge……Mais ce sont toutes les sensations que je ressens quand je pense à lui…..Je sais que ce sont là des sentiments bien différents…..Mais je ne suis pas encore assez mûr pour le discerner comme il se doit, pour ainsi savoir qui il est vraiment…..Et pourquoi je me sens tant attiré par sa personne.Ça fait déjà trois ans que je le connais…..Trois ans qu'il réside chez moi, que mes parents on reçut sa garde…..Trois ans que je l'épis, l'observe……Trois ans qu'il se fait battre physiquement et moralement par mon père……

Nous avons trois années de différence, il en a seize, j'en ai treize…Pourquoi ne lui ai-je jamais adressé la parole me demanderez vous…..Et bien seulement par timidité….Ou par frayeur…..Je ne saurais dire….Il m'envoûte….Je n'arrête pas de l'observer à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre. Quand celle-ci est fermée, alors, dans le noir, je me cache et regarde par le trou de la serrure….J'ai remarqué il y a quelques temps qu'il avait changé…..Je lui trouvais un regard plus abattu que d'habitude, plus triste….Il y a une chose que je peux vous dire….. Pour laquelle il m'impressionne autant…..C'est que malgré l'immense tristesse qu'il a en lui, il arrive à la cacher au plus profond de lui-même et à garder le sourire…..Il peut très bien se faire battre toute la soirée par mon père et avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles le lendemain matin….

Je disais donc que son changement d'attitude m'intriguait depuis quelques temps…..

Aujourd'hui, alors que je me trouvais devant la télé du salon à jouer sur ma Playstation, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer avec force….Par chance mon père n'était pas encore rentré à la maison, et ma mère discutait chez la voisine, parce que sinon, celui qui venait de claquer la porte se serait prit une rouste à s'en décrocher la mâchoire…..

Je me penchai donc, regardant avec intrigue si c'était bien lui qui venait de rentrer, et pourquoi il se trouvait dans un tel état….Je mis donc mon jeu sur pause, et m'avança à pas de loup vers sa chambre….La porte était fermée….Je me penchai donc, et regardai avec indiscrétion à l'intérieur….Il venait de mettre sa musique au volume le plus fort…..Du Chopin…..J'aimais tellement à écouter cette musique depuis qu'il était là….C'était tellement beau…..Aussi beau et pur que l'âme de mon « grand frère » comme j'aimais quelques fois l'appeler…..Enfin, jamais devant quelqu'un …..

Il était donc là, sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui même, il avait prit avec hargne entre ses poings des mèches de ses cheveux d'ange…..Et il pleurait…..Son corps svelte était parcouru de nombreux soubresauts…..Et je l'entendais…..J'entendais ses gémissements de tristesse, de détresse…..De désespoir….

C'était un choc pour moi…..Car malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait subi depuis que je le connais, jamais, je vous dis bien jamais je ne l'ai vu pleurer…..Et pourtant, qui sait combien de fois il aurait dû….

J'allais m'en aller, laissant l'objet de mes fascinations se lamenter seul…..Comme il en avait l'habitude, honteux de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide…..Encore une fois….C'est alors que je l'entendis murmurer le nom d'une personne….. « Neji » si j'avais bien entendus…..Il me semble….Ce nom me laissa pantois….Je quittai donc le couloir, ma tête envahie de questions à propos de ce nom inconnu, dont la personne à qui il appartenait.

Il devait être dix neuf heures trente, nous étions attablés, ma mère était derrière les fourneaux, finissant de préparer la pitance, et le père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer…..J'avais la tête baissée, mes pensées voguant vers les événements de cet après-midi, me posant toujours la même question…..Qui pouvait bien être Neji ?...Je sentais une boule se former au niveau de mon estomac à chaque fois que je pensais à ce prénom…..Quel était ce sentiment parmi tant d'autre qui était nouveau pour moi ?...Je lui lançais quelques regards fugitifs, cherchant à travers ses perles céruléennes le pourquoi de mes tourments……Mais je fus vite sorti de mes pensées par le claquement de la porte d'entrée, j'en sursautai…..C'est alors que la voix tonitruante du père se fit entendre depuis l'entrée…

« Il est où c'te p'tit merdeux ! »

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir de l'entrée, comme les roulements de tambours avant la sentence mortelle….Ma mère alla se recroqueviller dans un coin de la cuisine, trop habituée à ces instants fatidiques, ces moments où le père devenait extrêmement incontrôlable et violent.

Je me levai instinctivement de ma chaise et couru à toutes jambes m'enfermer dans ma chambre….Lâche….Oui j'étais lâche….Mais face à ce monstre ignoble qu'était mon père dans ses excès de colère, mieux valait se cacher que d'essayer de braver le dragon en jouant au chevalier.

J'attendis donc, comme le peureux que j'étais…. Recoquillé sur moi-même, je sanglotais sur les sévices de mon père envers mon « grand frère »….

Prostré dans mon coin, j'entendais les coups répétitifs que donnait le paternel…..Mais aussi les mots qu'il déblatérait, et de ce fait, je sus ce que mon père lui reprochait :

« Espèce de petite salope, grosse chienne ! Comment oses-tu ! »

Coup après coup, je pouvais entendre les geignements de mon « grand frère » suivre les blessures que lui infligeait son tuteur.

« Comment oses-tu après tout ça revenir sous mon toit ? Je ne tolérerais pas de sodomite chez moi ! Et sais tu de qui j'ai appris ça ? ……Un collègue de travail ! C'est un de mes putains de collègue qui t'as vu avec…..avec…..

Et il repartit de plus belle, maltraitant ce pauvre corps qu'était le sien.

« Te rends tu compte de la honte que tu m'infliges ! Jamais, je dis bien jamais tu n'aurais dû naître ! »

…… « Jamais tu n'aurais dû naître » ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête….Pourquoi n'aurait-il dû jamais naître ?...Cette phrase était devenue pour moi une obsession…Elle prenait forme dans ma tête, comme un un écho qui se répercute dans les montagnes et auquel personne ne répond.

Le lendemain matin était une journée comme les autres malgré les évènements de la veille….C'était toujours comme cela que ça se passait…..Et comme d'habitude mon « grand frère » avait un visage impassible….Même si, au plus profond de ses prunelles bleues, cette constante souffrance qui s'abattait sur lui depuis quelques jours et dont je ne connaissais pas la cause se reflétait…..

Nous étions en fin d'après-midi, les cours venaient de se terminer… sur le chemin du retour j'étais accompagné d'Udon et de Moegi, comme toujours… Nous étions inséparables depuis l'école primaire...

Nous marchions donc, heureux que nous étions d'avoir fini une journée d'école…..

Toute la journée je n'ai songé qu'à lui, mes pensées étaient totalement focalisées à son propos. Encore et toujours ces mêmes questions qui me tourmentent sans cesse l'esprit…..Vais-je un jour trouver réponse à ces questions ?...Ces questions dont je ne comprends pas le sens d'ailleurs…Pourquoi ?...Quel est ce sentiment étrange qui m'attache à lui ?...Et pour la énième fois depuis ce matin je frappai du pied dans un malheureux caillou qui se trouvait malencontreusement sur mon passage, en maudissant ces tourments qui m'assaillaient.

« …..Hey ! dis Konohamaru-chan ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Je sortis de ma torpeur, et demandai à mon amie maladroitement de répéter sa phrase tout en m'excusant.

« Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Qu'est ce que tu as donc aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de tirer une tête pas possible et t'étais toujours dans la lune ! »

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop accablé par mes affres….Je l'entendis vaguement pousser un soupir d'exaspération suivit d'un : « C'est pas possible ces garçon tous les mêmes ! », pour ensuite entamer une conversation des plus insipides avec Udon. Je recommençai alors à replonger dans les noires abîmes de ma pauvre âme d'enfant, lorsqu'une voix que je connaissais bien se fit entendre à mes oreilles.

« Itaïe ! Konohamaru-kun tu pourrais faire gaffe ! »Me reprocha amèrement Udon avec qui je venais d'entrer en collision à cause de mon arrêt soudain. Je ne lui répondis pas, trop absorbé par une scène à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas à assister. Nous étions prés du centre aquatique de Tokyo…

« Dis moi Konohamaru-chan ? Ce ne serait pas le garçon qui réside chez toi par hasard ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ?...Nuro ?...Runo ?...

-Naruto… » Soufflais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Il n'était pas seul, un homme de quelques centimètres de plus que lui, la peau opaline, et des longs cheveux d'un noir de jaie….Sa beauté était grande….Apparemment ils n'entamaient pas une discussion des plus platoniques….Cachés derrière les bennes à ordures, leurs voix se faisaient dures et claquaient dans l'air.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! On ne peut plus continuer ! Nous deux c'est fini comprends moi….C'est pour ton bien, moi je peux tout encaisser….Mais pas toi…

-Arrête de dire ça ! Si tu sais surmonter alors aide moi ! Ne me laisse pas….Je t'en supplies….Je ne peux pas….Pas sans toi ! »

Avec abasourdissement, je vis mon « grand frère » tomber à genoux, et agripper le pantalon de la deuxième personne avec désespoir, les larmes noyant son visage séraphique. Puis alors qu'il continuait à supplier son compagnon de le reprendre, la main de celui-ci s'abattit violement sur son doux visage, le geste fut si rapide et inattendu que j'en sursautai.

Son mouvement était tellement violent qu'il projeta mon « grand frère » à terre. Je voulu alors accourir à son secours, mais une peur sans nom cloua mes pieds au sol….Encore une fois je jouais au lâche….Alors qu'il avait encore besoin de moi je ne trouvais pas la force de bouger…. C'est alors que la personne qui venait de le frapper s'approcha de lui, sûrement avec regret pour le geste qu'il venait de faire. Le corps de mon « grand frère » était couvert de spasmes, apparemment il pleurait sans retenu, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Le brun s'accroupit donc auprès de lui, passant avec douceur sa main dans ses mèches blondes…..De par ce geste, je sentis une vive douleur me transpercer le cœur….J'ai toujours rêvé de passer ma main dans ses cheveux d'or….Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent être doux….

Alors que le brun caressait la chevelure d'ange de l'objet de mes tourments, celui-ci repoussa avec fureur cette main que son compagnon lui offrait.

« Laisse moi ! Si tu ne veux plus de moi alors vas t'en ! »

Le brun ne répliqua pas, il lança un regard douloureux à mon « grand frère », avant de partir, laissant derrière lui un être accablé par la douleur.

Alors que tout au fond de moi je trouvai enfin le courage d'aller le réconforter, je senti une main attraper mon uniforme, m'incitant à rebrousser chemin.

« Aller viens Konohamaru-chan, on a rien à faire ici, il n'y a plus rien à voir. »

Je la suivi, mon courage s'étant évanouie au plus profond de moi, à nouveau….ça va être dur de le retrouver….

Et les jours passèrent……Bizarrement, depuis quelques temps, une étrange mélancolie s'était emparée de moi….J'étais ailleurs….Cette sensation avait prit raison de moi….Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui…. Toujours à lui…. Mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas une joie immense qui me prenait part lorsque son image hantait mon esprit candide ?……Candide ?...Oui, je ne suis qu'un gamin…..Qu'un chiard comme aime dire mon père….Alors pourquoi je m'attarde sur toutes ces futilités….Ces futilités qui finiront par me rendre fou….Je cherche des réponses, des réponses que jamais je ne pourrais trouver….Mais trouverais-je la paix intérieure si je le case dans un coin de mon esprit sans jamais y revenir ? Nan….Il faut que je sache ! Oui, il faut que je sache quel est ce sentiment, cette chose au fond de moi qui ressemble à de l'amour…..Aimer ?...Mais que veut dire _aimer_ ?

Le paternel ne voulait plus que « grand frère » mange avec nous… « Je ne veux pas m'attabler avec un résidu de la Nature ! Si Dieu a créé la femme, c'est pour enfanter non ? Les pédés devraient tous cr…… »Qu'il disait…Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, encore une fois, il s'amusait à déblatérer des propos abjectes à propos de Naruto-niisan….

Dieu ? Mais que vient faire Dieu là dedans ? Est-ce que un être humain n'a pas le droit de vivre comme bon l'entend ?...Mais si cela est vrai que Dieu n'aime pas les homosexuels, est-ce pour ça que tant de malheurs s'abattent sur mon « grand frère » ?

Alors que je me perdais encore une fois dans mes réflexions, ma mère se leva de table après avoir préparé une assiette pour mon « grand frère ».

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais ça ? Puisque je te dis qu'il faut le laisser crever !

- Et si il meurt ? Comment on les touche nous les sous ? Parce que c'est pas avec ce que toi tu gagnes qu'on va pouvoir vivre convenablement ! »

Après cette réplique plus qu'inintelligente, ma mère s'avança d'un pas lourd et sonore vers la chambre du « détenu ». Alors qu'elle toqua sèchement trois fois à la porte, je me penchais sur ma chaise, tout en continuant à mâcher la fourchetée que je venais de prendre, pour essayer de voir si, lorsqu'elle allait ouvrir la porte je pourrais voir son visage d'archange que je n'ai pas vu depuis quelque temps, oui, car depuis l'altercation qu'il a eut avec mon père, je ne l'ai pratiquement pas revu…..Depuis cette fois…..Cette fois où je l'ai vu avec cet homme, cet homme qui l'a fait pleurer, cet homme qui l'a frappé….Cet homme qu'il a aimé ?...Serait-ce lui le fameux Neji ? Je n'arrive pas à ressentir de la haine envers lui….Mais par contre de la jalousie, ho que oui…..

« Remets toi comme il faut ! Non mais c'est quoi ce gosse mal élevé ! »

Hurla le paternel en me mettant une pichenette derrière la tête. Pichenette que je n'avais pas vu venir du fait que j'étais englouti par l'infâme tourbillon de mes pensées, et pichenette qui me fit tomber lourdement et maladroitement de ma chaise.

« Itaïe ! »

Et merde ! Grâce à lui je n'ai même pas pu le voir, car à peine ai-je relevé ma tête après cette lourde chute, que ma mère refermait déjà la porte derrière elle…. « Kuso…. »Laissais-je échapper de mes lèvres sans m'en rendre compte.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » Me demanda mon père sourcils froncés.

Il leva alors sa grosse main carrée, prêt à l'abattre sur moi, mais je l'évita de justesse, avec une souplesse de félin, mais sachant que je n'avais pas gagné pour autant, je parti me réfugier dans ma chambre, que je fermai à clé ….. Alors que je sus que je fus en sécurité, je poussai un long soupir tout en me laissant glisser jusqu'à terre.

Je restai un long moment là, les bras ballant, les genoux remontés jusqu'au menton, ma tête, lourde de tourments qui l'assaillaient, était penchée mollement sur le côté droit. Mes yeux étaient vide et fixaient un point invisible dans l'immensité du monde extérieur…. Ma tête était dénuée de toutes pensées cohérentes ….Puis les larmes vinrent….Doucement….Mais qu'est ce qu'elles faisaient là ?...Nonchalamment je levai ma main vers mon visage et m'entrepris de sécher ces larmes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être….

Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour entamer une nuit sans rêves, lorsqu'un bruit dans la chambre de mon « grand frère » retint mon attention….je tendis donc l'oreille…non ça devait être autre chose….J'haussa les épaules, me jetai dans mon lit et éteignis la lumière…..

« Bonne nuit Naruto-niisan….. »

Anormal, curieux, bizarre….Voici les mots qui définiraient avec exactitude son comportement depuis quelque temps. Je ne saurais comment vous dire cela, mais je le sent, je le vois….Il n'était plus le même, il avait trop accumulé je pense….C'est ça de garder tout pour soit il y a un moment où on craque et je crois que c'est ce qui est en train de lui arriver….

Les bruits suspects provenant de sa chambre m'inquiétaient….C'était assez loin du tapage nocturne….Il se trouvait que j'entendais tout les jours, à la même heure, ces mêmes bruits….Ces mêmes bruits qui faisaient penser à des frôlements….Imperceptibles pourtant, il fallait que je tende l'oreille pour les entendre….Alors un soir, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir le pourquoi de ces bruissements dans sa chambre, je m'entrepris de mener mon enquête…..Enquête qui se résumait à l'épier à cette même heure par le trou de la serrure. Très perspicace me direz vous avec ironie, bien entendu….Mais que voulez vous ? Il n'y a que de cette façon dont je peux procéder, mon cœur de bambin me permet de rêver à de grandes épopées certes mais pas de les vivre….Donc je m'arrêtai sur l'idée d'espionnage.

Il devait être vingt heures trente, nous venions de finir de manger et ma mère était en train de débarrasser la table après avoir, comme tous les soirs à présent, apporté à « grand frère » sa pitance.

Je sorti donc de table, faisant la bise au père et à la mère, avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, comme à mon habitude pour ne pas éveiller chez mes parents de quelconques soupçons. Arrivé dans le sombre et étroit couloir où étaient situées nos deux chambres à coucher, j'entrepris de m'avancer à pas feutrés vers la porte de l'objet des mes hantises. Je m'agenouillai, cherchant du regard un repère à travers cette minuscule ouverture qu'était la serrure. Je sentis en moi monter un sentiment étrange lorsque je vis une forme bouger …. « Ça y est ! C'est lui ! Bon mainten… » Je ne pus finir ma pensée que je sentis que l'on m'attrapait avec violence par le col….La suite fut très rapide…. Je percutai avec violence la moquette, puis j'entendis un bruit de porte que l'on referme doucement. Encore sous le choc, l'esprit complètement déconnecté par rapport aux évènements qui venaient de se produire avec une rapidité que mon cerveau n'avait pas pu suivre, j'essayai de me relever avec agilité pour savoir où et pourquoi je me trouvais là ? Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque je vis passer devant moi mon « grand frère ». D'un pas sûr et gracile, il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il prit appuis sur le rebord de celle-ci et commença à s'allumer une gauloise avec l'aide d'un briquet bon marché. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, il y avait moi, toujours dans la même position, c'est-à-dire, à moitié allongé par terre, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, la bouche ballante…et lui, plus beau et plus grand que jamais…enfin bref je ressemblais à un fou face à « grand frère », mais intérieurement, j'avais le sentiment d'approcher de la fillette de neuf ans face à son premier amour...qu'est ce que je devais avoir l'air bête quand j'y repense, moi qui ne suis qu'une chose insignifiante par rapport à cet être d'une sublimissime beauté….d'une grande pureté….enfin bref trois minutes après mon entrée je n'avais toujours pas bougé de cette position désavantageuse. Je décidai donc, prenant conscience de ma situation, de me relever pour ainsi prendre une meilleure posture face à celui que j'idolâtrais. Mais alors que je commençai à prendre appuis sur mes avant-bras, sa douce voix rompit le silence :

« Tu devrais faire gaffe, un jour il te surprendra…..je me demande comment t'as fait pour ne pas te faire surprendre depuis le temps. » Ajouta t'il en rejetant la fumée de sa cigarette par ses lèvres roses et délicates.

Je ne pus aligner aucunes lettres, aucuns mots….ils restaient coincés dans ma gorge, il m'était impossible de m'exprimer, j'étais médusé….Alors il savait….Il savait que je l'espionnais….Depuis combien de temps ? M'en voulait t'il ? Ressentait t'il du dégoût à mon égard ?...Autant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête d'enfant, c'est pour vous dire, je n'arrivais plus à m'y retrouver. Ça y est, je me sentais aspiré vers le néant, comme lorsque l'on enlève le bouchon de la baignoire, et que l'eau s'échappe par le siphon tel un tourbillon sans fin s'engouffrant dans l'insoupçonné et ténébreux orifice. Une fois n'est pas coutume je me cassais la tête à trouver des réponses à des questions qui n'en avaient pas….Et je fus tellement plongé au plus profond de mon âme que je ne sentis pas même Naruto-niisan s'approcher de moi, je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque l'une de ses mèches de cheveux me chatouilla la joue. J'ai alors cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque, mais le pire fus lorsque je sentis sa main caresser mon front puis ma tempe….Et son souffle glisser sur mon oreille …. Mon cœur frappait ma cage thoracique à m'en rompre les côtes, une sensation délicieuse s'empara de moi alors que sa main descendait le long de mon bras droit en une délectable caresse.

Ses lèvres commencèrent à me susurrer combien il trouvait cela touchant que je lui porte tant d'intérêt alors qu'il ne me donnait rien en retour, et que c'était grâce à moi qu'il avait pu tenir jusque là….J'en fus touché…Je lui servais donc à quelque chose…Un tendre sourire prit alors forme sur mon visage, sourire accompagnant avec courtoisie les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur mes joues depuis le début de cet approche.

« Je te remercie Konohamaru, pour ta gentillesse et pour ton amour… »

Amour ?...Je leva la tête pour plonger mon regard dans celui de mon doux et adorable « grand frère ». Je transperçais son regard du mien pour essayer de comprendre le sens des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer…Avais-je bien compris ? De l'Amour ?...Oui de l'Amour…Mais pas l'amour fraternel….Un autre Amour…. Et comme pour m'aider à confirmer ses dires, il s'approcha de moi, accroupi qu'il était, et moi toujours à genoux….Sa main qui fut posé sur mon bras alla prendre ma nuque pour approcher mon visage du sien. Mus par un instinct immuable, je fermai les yeux, et goûtai à mon tout premier baiser.

Ce baiser ne révélait aucune lubricité, ce n'était qu'une innocente caresse, douce….Chaude….Je fus entraîné pendant ces quelques secondes qui durèrent pour moi une éternité, dans un monde où plus rien n'avait d'importance, toutes les idées noires étaient parties…Nous étions dans notre bulle à nous, lui et moi, plus rien ne comptait pour moi que ces lèvres contre les miennes…

Lorsque je rouvris mes paupières, lorsque je sentis que son souffle s'éloignait de moi, seul son merveilleux sourire et ses perles céruléennes me faisaient face….J'étais absent, encore sous l'effet de cet échange. Il passa sa main sur ma joue, tout en continuant de me sourire….Que j'aimais à voir ce délicieux sourire…Puis il quitta sa place pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il la chevaucha. Je ne compris pas de suite pourquoi il faisait cela, et c'est lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'œil tout en me faisant promettre de ne rien dire aux parents que je compris…..J'acquiesçai donc à sa requête. Il me remercia une dernière fois avant de se laisser glisser au dehors.

Et c'est avec le cœur emplit de joie que j'allai me coucher, un sourire béat ornant mon visage candide….Cette soirée fut la plus belle de toute ma vie.

Depuis ce jour, j'aie pris l'habitude de venir le voir dans sa chambre sans que les parents ne s'en aperçoivent. Ces moments, je les savourais…ces rares moments où il me montrait son sourire…Où il m'échangeait un regard…Où il m'offrait son rire…Il était si beau à entendre…Mais malgré tout cela, malgré le bonheur qu'il essayait de me transmettre, de partager avec moi, je savais que tout ceci n'était que mensonge…Quel être niais je suis…Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien…Son sourire, ses regards, son rire…J'étais hypnotisé par l'aura qui émanait de son être. Comme je m'en veux…vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me sens honteux, indigne même de cet _Amour_ comme il aimait à dire, que je lui porte…Vous vous demandez sûrement à quoi je suis en train de faire allusion ? Et bien c'est assez dur à expliquer…Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous raconter, car pour moi, c'est ici que tout a commencé…Ho et puis si je vous raconte tout cela c'est bien pour me confier non ? Aller…Malgré moi, je vais tout vous raconter…

Nous étions un vendredi, je m'en souviens, j'étais allongé dans mon lit depuis bien longtemps…Morphée m'avait oublié lors de son passage…Il devait être minuit passé…je m'en fichais, demain il n'y avait pas école de toute façon… Mais alors que mes pensées voguaient vers des horizons inconnus comme à leurs habitudes, j'entendis des bruissements dans la chambre de Naruto-niisan.

« Déjà rentré ? » me demandais-je.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà devant sa porte, mon corps avait bougé de son propre chef.

Je l'entrebâillai sans trop faire de bruit, passant un œil par le battant de celle-ci ne sachant pas comment lui demander la permission de rentrer…la timidité est un des sentiments les plus adorables qui soit, mais des plus niais aussi…Les ténèbres emplissait sa chambre à cette heure tardive, ou matinale je vous laisse le choix…Mais c'est alors qu'un nuage laissa respirer la lune, lui permettant ainsi de noyer la nuit d'une froide et douce lumière d'argent. Mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup…car c'est à cet instant que je vis, s'entrecouper dans l'obscurité de sa prison, la silhouette de l'objet de mes fascinations. Mon souffle se coupa, l'angoisse prit possession de moi aussi vite que le venin d'un scorpion…Son visage était cireux, ses traits tirés, et les rayons qui caressaient son visage laissaient voir dans son regard qu'il avait assisté à quelque chose d'indéfinissable…C'était une lueur que l'on n'aurait pas dû voir dans les yeux de quelqu'un…Surtout à son âge…

Je ne trouvai pas le sommeil de toute la nuit…

Puis tout redevint comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si cette nuit ne fut qu'un simple et stupide rêve. Et pourtant…Je voyais bien sur son visage…Ces marques encrées profondément dans sa chaire, tout comme les plaies qu'inflige mon père à sa pauvre âme autant qu'à son pauvre corps. Je voulais l'aider…Ho oui que je voulais l'aider…Mais comment ? Comment pouvais-je faire ? Lui demander comme ça directement le pourquoi de ses tourments ? Nan, bien sûr que nan…Je ne pouvais pas me permettre un tel acte. Et encore une fois, je me trouvai lâche, dépourvu de tout courage pour lui venir en aide…la seule chose que je pouvais me permettre était de le regarder se détériorer de jour en jour…

Ces jours-ci, lorsque je suis allongé sur mon lit, l'esprit vide de toutes pensées, j'entends parfois cette douce musique sortir de sa chaîne stéréo. Du Chopin…Je ne connaissais pas le titre des chansons, mais seulement du compositeur, c'est Udon qui me l'avait appris alors que je chantonnais sur le chemin du retour une des ses symphonies. Que c'était plaisant à entendre…je m'imaginais devant un long piano à queue, mes doigts glissant tout comme les siens sur les touches du clavier…Comme une main caressant du bout des doigts les âmes de chacun…Des larmes venaient parfois, tant la musique avait prit possession de moi. Dans ces moments, une soudaine envie de pouvoir jouer ainsi pour mon grand frère me hante, car ainsi je pourrais peut être calmer ses maux…et le rendre heureux…lui redonner un véritable sourire.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais ce matin, lorsque je me suis levé, dés le pied posé, je sentis que cette journée n'était pas la mienne. Et ce sentiment me suivit jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

« Konohamaru-Chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? T'as passé toute la journée à tirer une tête d'enterrement! »

Je lui expliquai cette sensation qui me hantait, et que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer mais aussi à faire déguerpir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On a tous des journées comme ça. Et tu verra ce soir quand tu ira te coucher, tu verra qu'en fait ce n'était juste qu'une angoisse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. »

Malgré la simplicité de ses mots, je me surpris à en être rassuré. Je la remerciai donc d'un chaleureux sourire, qu'elle me rendit aussitôt.

Le père était rentré tard aujourd'hui, et apparemment ce n'était pas pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

« Ils prévoient des licenciements pour cette année ! Et je risque d'y passer ! Putain ! Ça fait vingt trois ans que je me tue pour cette boîte de merde et v'là comment ils me remercient ! »

La mère et moi avions compris qu'il fallait se taire, et seulement acquiescer lorsqu'il le fallait.

Nous avons mangé tard ce soir là, chose très rare, le paternel étant très à cheval sur ces valeurs qu'il disait traditionnelles, et que jamais je ne compris.

Comme à mon habitude, après avoir finis de manger, je mis mon assiette dans l'évier, et m'en alla directement au lit après avoir dis « bonne nuit » à mes parents adorés.

Soudain, alors que je franchissais le seuil de ma chambre, une chose me bloqua, comme si…. Comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…Ne trouvant pas de réponse, je laissai tomber tout en fermant la porte derrière moi…Quelque minute plus tard j'eus la réponse que j'attendais depuis ce matin…

Je venais de finir mes exercices d'algèbre, et c'est en me sentant léger, comme délivré d'un poids, que je fermai mon cahier pour le ranger dans mon sac. Oui, les mathématiques, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, et ce n'est pas avec les parents que j'ai que je progresserais dans ce domaine.

J'éteignis ma lampe de chevet et m'apprêtai à aller au lit, lorsque j'entendis ma mère frapper à la porte de la chambre de mon grand frère. Elle lui amenait les restes du dîner, comme à un chien après un repas…Et je compris, ce fut l'étincelle…Puis la peur…Peur qui fut confirmé lorsque j'entendis ma mère pousser un cri strident…Naruto-niisan venait d'être découvert…

« Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Chéri, le gosse n'est plus là !

-Comment ça il n'est plus là ? » Tempêta la voix caverneuse de mon père.

« Et bien plus là ! Il n'est plu là ! »

Ma mère était devenue hystérique, mon père donc, en gentleman qu'il était obtempéra pour une solution radicale afin de lui faire retrouver son calme, solution qui se définissait par une grande gifle.

« Il va revenir tu vas voir, et moi je serais là pour l'attendre c'te petit merdeux. »

Recroquevillé sur mon lit, mon corps était couvert de spasmes, et mes mains étaient fermement plaquées contre mes lèvres, tentant de retenir les indubitables sanglots.

J'étais bouleversé, terrorisé….Qu'allait-il se passer pour niisan ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? J'implorai, priai pour lui …Qui ? Je ne sais pas, mais n'importe quelle entité t'elle qu'elle soit du moment que Naruto s'en sort. J'espère que le père se lassera de l'attendre et qu'il laissera « grand frère »…Je vous en supplie…Ayez pitié de lui.

Puis je m'endormis malgré moi, épuisé par l'abondance de larmes que j'avais versé…Mais mon sommeil ne fut que de courte durée…

« Lâchez moi ! »

Bruit sourd répété, répété, puis répété…

« Tu vois espèce de petite merde ! Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? T'es sous mon toit ici ! Alors tu m'obéis ! Je paris que tu te fait faire le cul espèce de grosse salope ! »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, me relevant de suite…Mon cœur battait à la chamade, et ma respiration se faisait irrégulière. Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis les coups perpétuels que lui assénait le paternel.

Je sautai du lit et accoura vers la place d'exécution, qui n'était autre que le couloir qui se trouvait en face de nos deux chambre à coucher.

J'étais paniqué, interdit, devant cette scène qui s'offrait à moi…d'habitude, lors de ses excès de colère, je restais cloîtré dans ma chambre recoquillé sur moi-même. Là je ne pouvais tout simplement pas…le courage avait, cette fois ci prit possession de moi…

Je repris mes esprits, voyant le visage de mon « grand frère » défiguré par la douleur…couvert d'ecchymoses, et de sang…du sien mais aussi du père qui s'acharnait tellement sur son corps qu'il en avait les mains ensanglantées.

« Arrête ! »

Le temps s'arrêta…J'avais hurlé à m'en arracher les cordes vocales…Je sentis les larmes tièdes couvrirent mes joues…

« Arrête ! Il….Il n'a pas le droit d'être traité comme ça ! »

Le paternel se leva, laissant Naruto-niisan recroquevillé à terre, pleurant lui aussi…Tout comme moi… Gémissant des choses incompréhensibles…Puis il se mit à cracher du sang…Apparemment quelques unes de ses côtes étaient cassées.

Mais alors que je regardais mon « grand frère » agoniser, je ne vis pas mon père s'approcher de moi…

La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de sa carrure imposante, sa main carrée se lever, puis plus rien…Le trou noir…

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'appris que des voisins, dérangés par ces troubles sonores nocturnes, avaient fait appel à la police…La suite ? Le père et la mère furent incarcérés…Et Naruto-niisan et moi allions continuer à vivre ensemble partageant cette vie nouvelle qui s'offrait à nous….Vous croyiez vraiment que ça se passerait comme cela ? Bande de naïfs ! Nous sommes dans la réalité ici, pas dans n'importe quelle histoire ou conte de fée où tout se finit bien, je vous ais bien dit que je vous racontais mon histoire et non que j'allais fabuler …Même si…Même si on aurait tous préféré que cela se finisse ici et comme ça…Et bien nan, il y a encore beaucoup de chose qui vont suivre…

J'ouvris les yeux peu de temps après avoir reçu ce coup violent…J'étais affalé à terre, je sentis une affreuse douleur au niveau de ma mâchoire…Du sang perlait de ma lèvre supérieure…Je ne me portais pas trop mal, le coup m'avait juste assommé. Puis je repris conscience, cherchant avec affolement où pouvait bien se trouver Naruto…Nulle part…L'appartement était vide, seul les traces de l'altercation étaient restées…

Trois jours s'étaient passées depuis…Naruto était à l'hôpital, les parents l'avaient emmené après que la mère ait essayé de stopper le père alors que le pauvre corps du condamné ne bougeait plus… Je n'allais plus en cours, je n'avais vraiment pas l'esprit à cela…Je restais donc chez moi, dans ma chambre allongé sur mon lit à regarder le plafond, mes pensées voguant toujours vers la même personne…Celle qui compte le plus pour moi…Aujourd'hui je venais d'apprendre que Naruto était sorti du coma…Enfin coma extrêmement court…Mais tout de même. Je m'apprêtai donc à sortir pour aller le voir, me faisant le plus discret possible pour que la mère, callé au plus profond du canapé du salon devant les séries américaines à l'eau de rose, ne me remarque pas…De toutes manières plongée comme un zombie qu'elle était devant l'écran, tous les habitants de Tokyo auraient pus passer un à un dans l'appartement elle ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. L'hôpital se trouvait dans le centre ville, et nous, nous habitions à la périphérie, je dus donc prendre l'autobus. Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais devant le bâtiment. Arrivé à l'accueil, je demandai à la standardiste de bien vouloir me renseigner sur le numéro de la chambre où était Uzumaki Naruto.

« Quel âge as-tu petit ? Tu n'as pas le droit de venir seul ici, tu dois être accompagné. Aller au revoir. »

Je voulus protester, mais rien n'y fit je ne lui ferais pas changer d'avis, et c'est le cœur emplit de déception que je quittai le comptoir.

« Attends petit ! »

Je me retournai une soudaine lueur d'espoir revenue dans mes prunelles couleur châtaigne.

« Tu es bien de la famille d'Uzumaki-kun ?

-Ou…Oui monsieur, enfin on peut dire ça.

-Aller viens suis moi. »

Je ne me priai pas, et suivi cet homme qui était sûrement le médecin qui s'était occupé de « grand frère ».

Nous longions les couloirs aux murs d'un blanc immaculé de l'hôpital…Je n'aimais pas sentir cette odeur…Cette odeur de mort.

« Dis moi… »Me demanda t-il tout en s'accroupissant pour être à ma hauteur.

« Peux tu me dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est que, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais la version de tes parents ne tient pas debout… »

Je fus pris de panique…Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Et si jamais nous avions des problèmes avec la police ? Oui mais comme cela tout rentrera dans l'ordre…Oui mais je ne veux pas être séparé de Naruto-niisan.

« Je…Je n'étais pas là lorsque cela s'est produit, mais je crois qu'il est réellement tombé dans les escaliers. »

Le médecin ne parut toujours pas convaincu par cette version des faits.

« Bon, d'accord je ne t'en demanderais pas plus, mais merci de lui rendre visite, tu es la deuxième personne à être venu.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je ne fais que mon travail petit. »

De ce fait il m'ouvrit la porte…Et je pus voir que…Que la chambre était vide.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? Il était là il n'y a même pas une heure ! »

Je ne compris pas de suite, je rentrai dans la chambre et me mis à chercher partout, non, nulle part….Partis…Il était partis.

« Qu…Vous avez bien dis que j'étais la deuxième personne à être venu lui rendre visite ?

-Ou…Oui.

-Qui était la première ?

-Vous voulez dire les premières.

-Comment cela ?

-Et bien ils étaient trois, des jeunes gens assez bizarres et peu fréquentables. »

Mais qui étaient-ils ? Était-il parti avec eux ?...

« Kuso !

-J'appelle vos parents et la police. »

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles de « grand frère » mon inquiétude avait atteint son paroxysme. À chaque coup de téléphone, je me surprenais à accourir vers le combiné tout en demandant à l'interlocuteur si c'était Naruto…

Mon désarroi empira de jour en jour…Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Avec qui était-il ? Pensait-il un peu à moi ? Je m'inquiétais énormément pour lui…Et j'avais une haine incommensurable pour mes parents. Ces êtres qui ont lacéré cette pauvre âme qu'est la sienne…Ils ont arraché les ailes à cet ange aux cheveux d'or et aux perles céruléennes, au sourire angélique et au visage d'archange…Mon ange…Que pouvait-il faire en ce moment ? L'espoir m'avait quitté, jamais je ne le reverrais après ce qu'il avait subi.

Puis un jour…

« Konohamaru ! Va répondre au téléphone ! » M'hurla ma mère du fin fond de son canapé.

Et c'est d'un pas las que je me traînai vers le combiné.

« Mochi, mochi….Oui attendez un instant…Maman ! »

Ma mère accoura pour m'arracher le combiné des mains. Et moi je restai là prés d'elle, inquiet, attendant de savoir les nouvelles que la police allait donner à ma mère…Avait-il retrouvé Naruto ? Si oui dans quel état ? Et quand il rentrera, qui sait ce que le père aller lui faire encore…

Apparemment ils avaient retrouvé après une fouille dans un immeuble affecté du shinjuku, un groupe de jeunes drogués ayant un casier judicaire déjà chargé. Naruto les accompagnait…

Les parents étaient partis le rechercher au commissariat…Je redoutais déjà cet instant fatidique…Mon cœur d'enfant était envahis par la peur, mais aussi par la joie de le retrouver sain et sauf…Mais affligé qu'il retombe si facilement dans la gueule du dragon.

Et comme je m'y attendais, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent se fut, pour ne pas changer, une confrontation des plus violentes qui éclata.

L'immense carrure du père s'avança vers « grand frère », tout en faisant claquer, d'un air menaçant sa ceinture en cuir qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser sur lui…Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil, assistant au spectacle qui allait suivre, l'affliction qui m'emparait s'était aussi épris de mes membres…Pourquoi je voulais à tout pris vivre ça ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même…Même si je sais que je ne pourrais jamais l'aider lorsque c'est avec mon père que ça ne va pas…J'ai déjà essayé pourtant…Mais est-ce que cela a changé grand-chose ? Nan…Je ne sers à rien, je ne suis rien dans cette misérable vie qu'est la mienne et surtout la sienne…Pourtant il m'a dit…Il m'a dit…Oui, mais malgré cela, j'ai toujours ce sentiment de vide en moi …

Du sang…Son sang…Des marques, à vie….Les cris…Les gémissements…Les hurlements…Les larmes…Beaucoup de larmes…

Après cela, mes géniteurs décidèrent de cloîtrer « grand frère »…en barricadant sa fenêtre, l'isolant définitivement dans sa chambre, toute liberté lui était absout, il n'était qu'une pauvre âme perdue, enfermée…dénuée de toute espoir…Cette fois se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser comme cela…

Je retournai en cours après plusieurs semaines d'absence, pour raison familiale avait écris ma mère sur mon carnet de correspondance…Elle n'a pas tord en un sens.

Une journée comme les autres…Je n'avais plus de goût à rien. Pendant les cours, je me faisais souvent reprendre par les professeurs pour mon manque d'attention, et questionner par mes amis pour mon silence. Même sur le chemin du retour, Moegi n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, alors qu'Udon, lui, avait compris qu'il fallait garder ses questions pour soi et me laisser tranquille, mais les filles, c'est les filles, toujours à vouloir tout savoir…Et puis c'est à cet instant que je le vis…Mon cœur manqua un battement, mes yeux s'agrandirent, puis l'étonnement fit place à la colère. Là, juste devant moi, en train de rire à gorge déployée avec quatre de ses amis, le fautif de toute cette histoire, celui qui a fait tout empirer pour moi ainsi que pour « grand frère »…Le susnommé Neji. Une rage sans nom m'envahit, et je laissai libre cours à celle-ci de s'exprimer…De vider toutes ces émotions qui me submergent depuis déjà trop longtemps.

« T'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! C'est à cause de toi que tout ça lui arrive ! Sans toi il ne vivrait pas ce qu'il vit en ce moment ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Les larmes noyaient mes joues rouges de colère…

« Tout est de ta faute ! Tu t'es bien foutu de lui ! »

Ils s'étaient tous retournés, n'ayant aucune compréhension pour ma tirade, sauf bien sûr le concerné….Enfin du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

« Mais…Mais de quoi parles-tu kusogaki (merdeux) ?

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle ! De la personne que tu as quitté sans aucune raison valable ! Je veux parler d'Uzumaki Naruto ! »

Son regard se durcit, il se retourna vers ses amis, puis vint vers moi, d'un pas lent mais pourtant décidé, ses cheveux ébènes volaient au rythme de ses pas, ils étaient attachés en une queue basse, laissant quand même quelques mèches de cheveux libres. Sa beauté était sans pareil…

Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, il me toisa de haut en bas, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Je crois que nous devons nous expliquer tout les deux…Viens je t'invite à boire un coup au bar Ichiraku il est au coins de la rue, nous parlerons plus calmement. »

J'acquiéçai, et le suivi sans broncher…J'allais enfin avoir des explications sur tout ce qui s'était passé…

Une heure et demi plus tard nous étions sortis, les esprits plus clairs autant pour l'un que pour l'autre…Il était sympa en faite ce Neji…Il tenait beaucoup à « grand frère »…Et pour ça, je lui ferais confiance.

« Bon écoute, je vais t'accompagner jusque chez toi histoire d'avoir une petite discussion avec ton père…N'ais pas peur j'ai des arguments fiables sur lesquels il ne pourra pas contester. »

Je lui fis confiance, mais redoutant quand même ce qui allait se passer.

Arrivé chez moi, alors que j'ouvrais la porte j'interpellai ma mère et mon père qui était déjà rentré depuis quelques minutes.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'voudrais bien être tranquille moi bordel de…. »

Le père s'arrêta devant l'ami de « grand frère ».

« Qui…Qui est-ce Konohamaru ? »

-Bonjour monsieur » dit-il en lui tendant la main « Je suis celui qui baisait Naruto. »

Il y eut un grand silence, assez pesant si je puis dire, j'entendais Naruto-niisan bouger derrière la porte de sa chambre, apparemment il savait que Neji était là…Il devait être très étonné et surtout très angoissé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Konohamaru je te préviens que si tu ne t'expliques pas maintenant tu vas te prendre la raclée de ta vie !

-Et bien monsieur, je suis venu afin de vous demander de laisser Naruto tranquille.

-Ha ouais ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ptite merde d'enfoiré de pédé de mes deux ? »

Je fus admiré de voir Neji impassible face aux injures que lui crachait mon père. Et il continua de sa voix calme et posée :

« Car sinon je fais appelle à la DAS, qui envoie une assistante sociale pour faire état des lieux et vous enlever la garde de Naruto et pour aussi vous incarcérer pour maltraitance, homophobie et j'en passe.

-Espèce de petit con ! De quel droit te crois tu capable pour venir me menacer chez moi ? »

Cela faisait déjà un moment que j'entendais Naruto-niisan tambouriner à sa porte tout en suppliant Neji d'arrêter, je pouvais entendre des sanglots dans sa voix, apparemment il était tombé dans un désespoir total.

« Bon, je m'en vais, mais sachez que mes menaces tiennent, aller au revoir Konohamaru-kun et merci d'être venu me voir…. » Il me fit un dernier sourire qui me fit je ne sais pas pourquoi chaud au cœur…

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le père n'avait pas tenus compte des menaces proférées par Neji-san, comme il avait promis, une assistante sociale était venue rendre visite à mes parents...Qui furent jugés puis emprisonnés…Pour Naruto et moi ? Et bien malheureusement ou bienheureusement….Nous fûmes mis dans des familles d'accueil….Lui à Osaka et moi à Kyoto….Depuis ce jour nous ne nous sommes jamais revus….Mais jamais je ne l'oublierais, jamais je n'oublierais cet ange qui fut mon premier amour…et pour qui je garderais ce sentiment bien spécial qu'est l'_Amour_….

À toi qui est aimé….

Owari

_Murasaki-kun_

**Yatta ! Fini ! Pfiou ! Bon (craquement de doigts) Maintenant attaquons nous à la deuxième partie ! Qui sera je le site plus dur, plus palpitante ! Et oui dedans, amour, sexe, drogues et rock'n'roll (ça j'en sais rien mdr) ! Et je tiens avant toute chose à remercier Tori-Chan, ch'tit n'L, ma kouhaï à moi et kawaï pour m'avoir aidé à finir cette première partie ! Aller en espérant que ça vous ais plus ! Bisouille à tous ! Et que la force du yaoï soit avec vous !**


End file.
